


Creek on Ice

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: And Crash Nebula on Ice, I thought Tweek and Craig would fit well, I was seriously thinking of Reptar on Ice when I wrote the title, M/M, This was part of a dream I had, creek - Freeform, fUCK ME, i kind of forgot it even existed, sorry I have not seen it, then a friend pointed out "haha like Yuri on ice."
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Tweek and Craig are forced into Ice Skating competition





	

CREEK ON ICE

 

All Craig had wanted in life was to watch Red Racer and play with his guinea pig, Stripe. Recently he had added hang out with Tweek to the list. He had come to enjoy his time with the blonde. He was really good with Stripe and enjoyed Red Racer with him. Not to mention he was pretty good at video games. 

But Craig was not at home with Tweek. Instead he was at an ice skating rink with Tweek. They were dressed in matching outfits. Craig was glad he and Tweek had an input in something that was happening, which was why they were wearing an outfit that was similar to Red Racer. If Craig was going to do something ridiculous, then he wanted to at least look cool doing it. Fuck everyone who thinks Red Racer is uncool.

“Up next,” a voice called out through the speaker system, “newcomers, and first gay figure skating couple, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak from South Park, Colorado.”

Craig sighed as Tweek grabbed his hand. He hated this. All he had wanted to do at the time was show Tweek how to skate backwards. The boy was a surprisingly quick learner and Craig had showed him a few moves he had learned from being forced to go with Ruby the year she wanted to try figure skating. 

It was unfortunate for Craig, a scout had seen the two of them skating together. And now, after only a few months of doing a stupid routine, they were at a state championship. He hoped they did awful but at the same time he wanted to win the $10,000 prize.

“South Park is, of course, home of President Garrison. Perhaps the worst US President in history.”

“God damn it,” Craig mumbled as they stepped out onto the ice.

“The sooner this is over, the sooner they leave us alone.” 

Craig nodded and put on his best fake smile. Tweek did the same and the two began their dance across the ice. Craig would never admit it, but he had come to enjoy figure skating. Not for reasons anyone would expect, but because Craig got to touch Tweek a lot and Tweek touched him just as much. The crowd went wild when Tweek lifted Craig in the air right after Craig had lifted him. 

Craig had done a lot of thinking over the past few months. Truth was, he really did like Tweek. He wasn't sure if he was gay, but he really wanted to do gay things with him. Like kiss him. If they won, they should use that money for a vacation. He would love a vacation. Just him and Tweek. Alone. To do whatever.

They were on the last move of the routine. They always fucked this part up. They were supposed to spin together but somehow they always hit blades and tumbled over. As Tweek approached Craig, a new plan formed in his head. He grabbed the blonde’s hand, pulled him in close and dipped him. 

The surprise showed on Tweek's face. The. Craig smiled a true smile, pulled his boyfriend up, and kissed him. Tweek's free hand went to the back of Craig's head, to hold him in place.

“WHAT A TWIST ENDING FROM FIRST TIME SKATERS! THEY REALLY PLAYED UP ON THAT GAY COUPLE CARD!”

Craig broke the kiss, forgetting they were in public. The crowd was going wild at the two. He was pretty sure he saw a few people faint too. He was happy he could cause such a thing to happen though. He and Tweek bowed before leaving the ice. Since they were the last skaters, they should announce the winner soon. 

“Sorry, Tweek, I don't know what came over me.”

“Craig,” Tweek placed his hand on Craig's cheek. “I BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!”

Craig was horrified as his boyfriend stood there mouth ajar as a loud noise issued from it.

Craig opened his eyes and was greeted with his bed room. He groaned and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock before rolling over and burying his face into his pillow and letting out a groan of disappointment. 

It had all been a dream. He hated that. For the past few weeks his dreams had been about kissing Tweek. Craig wanted to cry. Maybe he should just do it.

“CRAIG!” 

The noirette turned his head in time to see the adorable blonde that haunted his dreams bust in. 

“Oh god! You're still in bed! GAH! Sorry.”

“It's fine. I just woke up.”

Tweek came in and shut the door behind him. It wasn't the first time he caught Craig sleeping or just waking up.

“You still up for ice skating today.”

Craig groaned inwardly. He hoped his dream was just that and not a premonition.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback, suggestions, and even writing prompts/AU are always welcome.


End file.
